Princess Jasmine
Princess Jasmine is the deuteragonist of Disney's 1992 film Aladdin, its two sequels, and the animated television series. Background Jasmine is the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah, and thus is a princess. Jasmine's mother is rarely mentioned, and she is presumed to be dead. In the first film, Jasmine has become frustrated with the duties of being a princess, and longs for a life outside of the palace. This clashes with the fact that, according to the law, Jasmine must marry before her next birthday, which results in a problem because Jasmine wishs to marry for love. Jasmine is an official member of the Disney Princess franchise, and is the only Princess with an Arabian physical appearance. Appearance Jasmine is an extremely beautiful woman with lustrous black hair, big brown eyes, and a distinct hourglass figure. She normally wears her black hair in a ponytail, held together by two blue bands. She normally wears a light blue tube top with loops for her arms, allowing her figure to be shown, and matching pants along with blue shoes. For formal occasions, she has a purple outfit that covers more of her skin and a hair accessory. When Mirage tricks her into using a fake beauty potion, she begins turning into a lamia-like monster. Happening in steps, her legs transform into a tail, then all but her head is transformed into a humanoid reptilian body (arms still existing) with poisnous quills on her tail and red eyes with yellow slits. Finally, her hair turns into a cobra hood with her ears missing and patterns inside it that resemble her earrings. Personality Jasmine is free-spirited, and in many ways resembles the "rebellious princess" archetype. She is headstrong, and longs for the freedom that other girls have. This eventually leads to Jasmine running away, but she gets into trouble as she is initially naive regarding the world outside of the palace. Jasmine can be very willful; she refuses all of the suitors that her father chooses, preferring to wed for love rather than for wealth. Jasmine can also be kind and caring, and is considered to be clever and intelligent. She shows a love for adventure, and often accompanies Aladdin on his journeys. Originally though, in the development stages of the film, Jasmine was your typical spoiled brat, and the song "Call Me A Princess" was her introductory song. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow your Dreams, she was shown to have Ophidiophobia; the fear of snakes. Abilities Jasmine is quite intuitive, and she has described herself as a fast learner. After one demonstration from Aladdin, Jasmine was able to pole vault across a rooftop. In the series Jasmine is shown to have excellent fighting skills, possibly learned by adventuring with Aladdin. She can hold her own in a fight, and displays some impressive fighting skill in the television series. And despite her appearance, Jasmine has impressive physical strength, as she could push over a large statue in the third movie. Jasmine can also wield a scimitar Film Appearances Aladdin (Film) Jasmine is the soon-to-be 16 year old daughter of the wealthy Sultan of Agrabah. It is soon revealed that, by law, Jasmine must be married by a prince in three days before her birthday. The Sultan is angered with her because she refuses to choose a suitor and angers them when she lets Rajah attack them. She is unwilling to marry any of the princes her father suggests, as she wants to marry for love rather than for wealth and power. She continues with the distress that she never has had any real friends. Eventually, Jasmine runs away from home, in the disguise of a peasant, but having never been outside the palace before, she inadvertently gets into trouble when she gives an apple to a young boy without paying for it. Before the merchant can punish her by amputating her hand, a street urchin named Aladdin quickly steps in and saves her by claiming that Jasmine is his mentally-ill sister. Jasmine plays along, pretending that she believes Abu to be the Sultan, and that a camel is her doctor. Aladdin leads Jasmine to his home, where they talk. Aladdin reveals his wish that he could be rich, while Jasmine wishes for freedom. They both come to realise they have a lot in common by feeling "trapped" in the life they were born into. Jasmine and Aladdin begin to show feelings for each other, but Aladdin is arrested by guards led by Razoul. Jasmine reveals herself to them and demands that they let Aladdin go, but Razoul apologizes and explains that he is doing so on Jafar's orders. Later, Jasmine confronts Jafar and demands that they release Aladdin, but Jafar tells her that Aladdin has already been executed; Jasmine is left distraught and blames herself, realizing that she never learned his name. The Sultan soon learns of the matter, and chastises Jafar. Jasmine then points out that, even though she is forced to marry, she would be able to punish Jafar after becoming Queen - not knowing that Jafar was internally planning on making Jasmine his own queen. After Aladdin's wish to become a prince is granted to him by the Genie, he visits Jasmine in the guise of 'Prince Ali Ababwa'. She initially believes him to be just another arrogant suitor, after hearing 'Prince Ali' speak to the Sultan about his intentions to "win Jasmine". After a rather disastrous meeting on Jasmine's balcony, Aladdin is able to convince Jasmine to go for a ride on his Magic Carpet. During the ride, Jasmine falls in love with the disguised Aladdin, but Jasmine soon sees through Aladdin's disguise, after noticing that Prince Ali had the same habits as the market boy she had met. Later, after carpet takes the two to China where she tricks him into revealing the truth. She is angered at the lie, but Aladdin convinces her that he sometimes dressed up as a commoner to "escape the pressures of palace life", which she relates to. She is taken back to the palace and the two share a kiss. When Jasmine returns home she appears happy and expresses that to her father. However, she is told by her father that she is to marry Jafar. Jasmine is shocked, and attempts to tell the Sultan her decision to marry Prince Ali. When Jafar claims that the prince left, Aladdin suddenly appears, relating the news that Jafar had tried to kill him. When the Sultan agrees with Jafar that Aladdin is lying (much to Jasmine's shock), Aladdin realizes that Jafar is controlling the Sultan and breaks the spell by smashing his magic staff. Jafar is revealed as a traitor and forced to flee. The Sultan then notices Aladdin and Jasmine in each other's arms, and realizes that Jasmine has chosen a suitor. Jasmine announces her decision to marry Aladdin, the next day. However, Jafar takes over Agrabah by stealing the lamp from Aladdin. He commands Jasmine and Sultan to bow to him but she hastily refuses. Jasmine learns of Aladdin's true identity, after Jafar uses his magic to forcefully change Aladdin back to a peasant. After sending Aladdin to the ends of the earth, Jafar makes Jasmine his personal slave. She is distressed in that Iago is torturing her father and begs Jafar to make him stop. He then offers her the chance to become his Queen, citing her beauty and creating a crown for her. She hotly refuses and splashes a cup of wine in his face. He is about to punch her in the face when he comes up with a more gentlemanly idea. He commands the Genie to grant his wish that Jasmine fall in love with him. After seeing that Aladdin has returned, Jasmine distracts Jafar by pretending that she is in love with him, so that Aladdin can get the lamp. She throws him many compliments of everything: of his height, skin, beard and even his gapped teeth. When Aladdin's cover is about to be blown from a fruit bowl that fell during a scuffle between Abu and Iago, Jasmine becomes desperate and kisses Jafar to keep him distracted (much to the disgust of Aladdin, Abu and Iago). This was a successful ruse, until Jafar sees Aladdin's reflection in Jasmine's crown, and attacks him. When Jasmine tries to grab the lamp, Jafar imprisons her in an hourglass, where she is almost suffocated by sand before Aladdin rescues her. Aladdin ultimately outwits Jafar and has him imprisoned in a lamp of his own (as Jafar had wished to be an all-powerful Genie). After seeing that Jasmine is in love with Aladdin, and noting Aladdin's character, the Sultan changes the marriage law. Instead of being forced to marry a prince, she can marry whomever she deems worthy. Upon hearing this, Jasmine happily chooses Aladdin. Aladdin 2 The Return of Jafar In the first direct-to-video sequel The Return of Jafar, Jasmine begins to question her choice in Aladdin, wondering if he was trustworthy enough after he defends Iago, Jafar's former pet parrot who had terrorized her father. She quickly gets over these questions with Iago's help, when he reminds her of how much she loves Aladdin, and using reverse psychology and calling her bluff in the song "Forget About Love". Jasmine apologizes to Iago soon after when he suggests Aladdin and the Sultan go for a carpet ride together (which is in fact a trap), and her kindness almost prompts Iago into a confession, but Jafar scares him into silence before Iago can say anything further. She is later captured by Jafar, who magically impersonates her in an attempt to have Aladdin killed off. It seems to be primarily her disappointment and anger at Iago which finally prompts him to help free Genie. Jasmine finally accepts Iago as a friend after he helps defeat Jafar. At the end of the film, Jasmine goes with Aladdin to see the world. Aladdin & The King of Thieves Finally, in the third direct-to-video movie, Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) she and Aladdin are finally about to wed, when their wedding is interrupted by the Forty Thieves. After learning what they were after, Aladdin finds out from the Oracle his father Cassim is still alive. Jasmine convinces him to seek out his father, and that their wedding can be delayed a little bit longer. While he is away, Jasmine grows worried and Genie cheers her up by dressing her in bridal outfits (And comically posing as many iconic celebrities and movie characters, one of which Robin Williams himself played the role of). When Aladdin returns with Cassim, she and the Sultan take an immediate liking to him. However, he later tries to steal the Oracle, and is put in prison; Aladdin helps him escape, but comes back to face his punishment. Jasmine and the Genie convince the Sultan that he helped his father out of love. At that moment, Iago (who was with Cassim) returns, telling them that Cassim has been captured by Sa'luk and the remaining Thieves. Jasmine goes with Aladdin to rescue his father, and afterward they return for their wedding, which Cassim attends from the shadows. They go for a ride on Carpet, waving good-bye to the Merchant from the first film and Iago and Cassim as they ride off. The two then kiss passionately. TV Show Appearances Aladdin TV Series Jasmine aids Aladdin, Abu, Carpet, Iago and the Genie in their adventures, often proving herself to be an invaluable aide in their adventures, and not just a damsel in distress. She also has several episodes (including Garden Of Evil, Forget Me Lots, Do The Rat Thing, The Secret of Dagger Rock and Sand Switch) in which her personality, skill, intelligence and loving heart are focused on. Her relationship with Aladdin develops during this series and culminates in their marriage in the third movie. In the series Jasmine is shown to have excellent fighting skills, possibly learned by adventuring with Aladdin. When scorned or threatened, Jasmine can become quite enraged at her offender, including Aladdin. In one episode she viciously attacked Abis Mal after learning she was used for a evil scheme of his. Of all the members of the group, Jasmine has made the most daring sacrifices often giving up her freedom to save her loved ones or even complete strangers. She once commented on this in the episode "Bad Moon Rising" telling Aladdin "I was raised a princess Aladdin and a princess knows, the needs of the people outweighs her own." Hercules TV Series Jasmine appears in the Hercules: The Animated Series crossover alongside Aladdin, Carpet, Genie and Abu; In which Hades and Jafar team up with each other to destroy their respective enemies (Hercules and Aladdin) This episode is stated to take place after Aladdin and the King of Thieves since when Phil comes on to the beautiful princess, she abruptly brushes him off, telling him, "I'm married." House of Mouse Jasmine makes numerous cameos in House of Mouse. In "Ladies Night" Jasmine comments to Ariel on Clarabelle's dance of seven veils by saying "She looks like a cow." More commonly; Jasmine can be seen in crowd shots sitting with her father. She was seen at the beginning of "Goofy's Valentine Date" kissing Aladdin and shocked by Mickey's light show in "Rent Day". In [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Mickey%27s_Magical_Christmas:_Snowed_in_at_the_House_of_Mouse Mickey's Magical Christmas] she and Aladdin were singing alongside other guest while being trapped inside the club. Disney Princess Echanted Tales Follow Your Dreams She also appears alongside Iago, Abu and Carpet in the Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, the More than a Peacock Princess segment. In the segment, Jasmine tires of her life as a princess and wishes for more responsibility. After speaking with her father, Jasmine is given a job as an assistant teacher(which they call "Royal Assistant Educater") at the Royal Academy alongside her cousin Sharma. After Sharma runs out of the school in distress Jasmine decideds to take on her class on her own Though Jasmine is thrilled at first, she becomes frustrated with her unruly pupils. They do chaotic things such as throw books, chase Jasmine around with a snake and draw on walls. Jasmine decides to give up. That night Jasmine, is advised by her lady-in-waiting, Aneesa, to persevere and be patient, as then she will be able to do anything she wants. The next day, the Sultan's prized but agressive horse named Sahara is missing from the stables. Jasmine decideds to go on search for the horse in order to prevent her friend Hakeem, from getting fired. Using her intelligence she and Iago are able to find out Abu accidently let Sahara go. She recruits Aneesa to stall the Sultan from going to see his horse. After tracking down Sahrara at an oasis in the desert she attempts to tame the horse from the first time, and sings the song "I've got my eyes on you" in order to sooth him. After many hours she finally tames him, making her the only person to ever tame him besides her mother. Jasmine is able to return the horse to the palace. She later goes back to the school and the students are much more respectful beacause they are impressed that Jasmine tamed Sahara. She successfuly teaches the class. Video Games Jasmine makes numerous appearances within Disney video games. A majority of the games featuring Jasmine revolve around the Disney Princess franchise including Disney Princess: Magical Jewels and Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks. A costume of Jasmine is also available in Disney Universe. '' The game follows the plot of the movie. Jasmine appears in cutscenes and must be rescued from Jafar in the final level. At the end of the game, she and Aladdin fly by on the magic carpet. They kiss as the credits scroll. In this game, Jafar's sister Nasira comes to Agrabah to avenge her brother by eliminating Aladdin and friends. She takes control over the guards and orders them to capture Jasmine and the Sultan. After Nasira was defeated by Aladdin, Jasmine and her father are freed. In ''Kingdom Hearts, Jafar has taken over Agrabah with the help of the Heartless, desperately searching for Jasmine. Sensing the danger, she escapes the palace with the help of Aladdin. While hiding, Aladdin leaves for the Cave of Wonders to find the Genie of the magic lamp. Unaware of Aladdin's destination, Jasmine asks Sora and company if they would search for him. After the request, Jafar appears and summons Heartless; a battle ensues which allows Jasmine to escape while the others fend off the Heartless. After defeating the Heartless, Sora sets out to find Aladdin. When Aladdin and Sora return to Agrabah they discover that Jafar has kidnapped Jasmine and has taken her to the Cave of Wonders. Catching up with Jafar, Aladdin and Sora fight him to rescue Jasmine. Unbeknownst to them, Riku comes and takes Jasmine to Hollow Bastion, where she was held captive with the other princesses. By the time all the princesses are gathered, her heart is stolen and used to open the Final Keyhole, and in turn used to create the Keyblade of People's Hearts, but it is later restored with the brave sacrifice of Sora. With the help of the other five princesses, she uses her power to contain the darkness lurking out of the Keyhole until Sora could seal it. After the Keyhole was closed, she resides in Hollow Bastion along with the other princesses in order to protect the castle with their combined power. When Kingdom Hearts was sealed she returns to her own world and is last seen kissing Aladdin in his house. In Kingdom Hearts II she is first seen at the Palace. She notices that Aladdin is often depressed and is worried about him. In the mean time, Jafar's parrot, Iago does his best to earn everyone's trust. At first, Jasmine did not trust him, this changes after she sees the help and good intentions he had. Second VisitEdit When Sora and the others returned, they found out that Jafar had been released from his lamp prison. Lead to the desert by Iago on a false lead, she is kidnapped by Jafar. She is saved after Sora defeats Jafar. Jasmine's name was found out to be part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Tron's world. She is last seen flying through the skies of Agrabah on the back of the magic carpet with Aladdin with Genie in tow. .Jasmine appears as an unlockable meet-and-greet character near Aladdin's Oasis in Adventureland. She is first approached when the player delivers some dates to her as a gift from Aladdin. Upon first meeting her, Jasmine asks the player if they can locate and return her lost bracelets (which can be found in the Jungle Cruise mini-game). After the bracelets are recovered, Jasmine asks if the player can help her practice her dancing for the upcoming royal feast and even provides royal garments. Songs Sung by Jasmine Relationships Knownables Relatives Trivia *In the original fairy tale of Aladdin, the princess' name was Princess Badroulbadour, not Jasmine. It was possibly changed so the character can be more feminine, and it will be easier for children to pronounce her name. *"Jasmine" is a Persian name for a beautiful flower. *Jasmine is the sixth Disney Princess, and one of the five to be of royal blood. *Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to be of a different race other than white. *Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to marry a pauper, with the second being Rapunzel. *Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to have a role that is slightly less significant than that of her male counterpart. Therefore, she is the first deuteragonist. *Jasmine is the second youngest Disney Princess being fifteen at the start of Aladdin, though she turns sixteen at the end of the film. *Jasmine was the first Disney Princess to be voiced by two actresses, Linda Larkin providing her speaking voice, and Lea Salonga providing her singing voice, preceding Pocahontas in 1995 and Mulan in 1998. *Lea Salonga provided both Jasmine and Mulan's singing voices. *According to the filmmaker's notes on the Special Edition DVD, actress Linda Larkin was asked to repeatedly lower her voice to play Jasmine. *She is the first Disney Princess shown with a relative who isn't a parent, husband, or sibling. (Mulan is the second). In Jasmine's case, she is shown with her cousin Sharma. *The only mention of Jasmine's mother is in the first movie ("I don't know where she get's it from; her mother wasn't nearly as picky."-Sultan) ''and in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams when the Sultan mentions that seeing Jasmine ride Sahara reminds him so much of her mother. *Though not much is known about Jasmine's mother it's hinted she passed away when she was very young; and Aneesa was Jasmine's maternal figure as a child. *Jasmine is the only Disney princess to ever kiss a villain, although Belle's villain ''intended ''to kiss her and Rapunzel was kissed on the head by Mother Gothel. *Jasmine is the third Disney Princess in which she has to deal with an unwanted marriage as a major or minor source of conflict. Aurora is the first (''in which she did not know the boy she met was prince Phillip), Belle is the second (as she has to deal with Gaston's intent to marry her), and Pocahontas is the fourth (in that her father is trying to marry her off to Kocoum). *Before Rapunzel came along, Jasmine was the Disney Princess with the longest hair. However, after Rapunzel having her hair cut, indicates that Jasmine is the princess with the longest hair (although Rapunzel is shown with her long blonde hair instead of her final brunette short hair). *According to herself she has been riding horses since before she could walk. *Jasmine is the first Disney Heroine to have been shown to have some sort of Phobia before Nita. Jasmine has Ophidiophobia (fear of snakes), Nita has Aquaphobia (fear of water). *Jasmine is similar to Rapunzel as both feel "trapped" by being cooped up in their homes, and they also dream of being free to get out and see the real world. *Jasmine is the 2nd shortest Disney Princess. *Jasmine is the second Disney Princess not seen sleeping or taking a nap in her movies, she shares this trait with Belle and Pocahontas. However she was seen sleeping in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales. *Jasmine is the first and only princess to actually get killed and be brought back to life. This occurred in the TV episode The Ethereal. *According to some online resources originally she is supposed to be married by her eighteenth birthday. *Despite singing half of the lyrics of "A Whole New World", Jasmine is the only Princess without an "I Want" song. However she does have an "I Want" song in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales, where she sings about how she wants to have more responsiblties. *Jasmine is the second Disney Princess not to dance with her respective love interest. The first being Snow White, the third being Pocahontas, the fourth being Mulan, and fifth being Rapunzel. *Jasmine is the second Disney Princess to sing in a duet with her love interest, the first being Cinderella Voice Actresses Gallery